La Storia Di Salvatore
by LunaFanfiction
Summary: Damon raconte son histoire , de sa naissance au présent à la charmante rouquine. Histoire blessante d'un homme au grand coeur torturé, et si la sorcière le consolait et qu'une romance se construisait autour de cela? Damon/Bonnie. (Fait non écrit par L.J Smith)
1. Chapter 1: Le commencement

Hello c'est LunaFanfiction pour une nouvelle fiction sur ce coup-ci Journal d'un Vampire by Lisa. J. Smith.

Tout d'abord, cette fiction est une Bamon (Bonnie/Damon).

Ps : Je ne possède pas les personnages.

La Storia di Salvatore : L'histoire des Salvatore

Chapitre 1 : 

Damon était sur la bordure du balcon de marbre, dans une position qui était méthodique pourtant décontracté à souhait. Les jambes étendues devant lui, une qui pendait mollement dans l'air et l'autre sur le balcon. Les mains croisées sur son torse aux muscles saillants, son visage aux traits angéliques rayonnait de plaisir qui laissa passer un ronronnement de plaisir. Gorgé de sang, de ses victimes, son plaisir et sa puissance rayonnaient parmi la nuit noire qui était tombée sur Fell's Church ou comme il la surnommait la ville surnaturelle.

Il y avait une concentration exceptionnelle, dans cette ville que cela lui donnait un petit vertige, même lui avait été attiré dans cette minuscule ville de la Virginie par ces lignes magiques qui étaient un aimant aux êtres de l'ombre. Mais, il n'y avait pas que cela qui l'avait fait venir et ceci était un nom : Stefan. Son minable petit frère qui se cachait des humains par peur et se nourrissait des bestioles qu'il trouvait dans la forêt environnante. Damon le haïssait depuis sa plus tendre enfance bien qu'une infime partie de lui, voulait qu'il le protège de tout. C'était son instinct, ou sa conscience qui le poussait à le sauver des ennemis qui pourchassaient Stefan. Damon n'avouerait jamais cela à voix haute et encore à lui-même.

Décidant de regarder dans le ciel, voulant à tout prix trouver une constellation avec ces étoiles qui brillaient de mille feux dans ce voile sombre qui recouvrait le ciel. Damon tendit l'oreille pour écouter les derniers potins d'Elena, Bonnie et Meredith. Elena, la reine du lycée, blonde aux yeux bleu lapis-lazuli , courageuse, belle, drôle, têtue, charmeuse. Une forte de tête qui avait plu à Damon, passant outre la ressemblance frappante avec son premier et dernier amour Katherine. Il l'avait voulu l'avoir pour lui faire voir, le monde, la puissance, il voulait qu'elle soit sa princesse des ténèbres mais elle avait préféré son frère, entreprenant le chemin de la lumière. Meredith, la chasseuse de vampire, combative, froide et intelligente étaient les mots pour la décrire. Bien que Damon la trouvait belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau bronzée et ses yeux gris, la froideur dont elle montrait l'agaçait fortement et la dernière Bonnie, la *sorcière* du groupe, une petite rousse au teint pâle et au corps frêle et des yeux de biche. Elle était mignonne mais pas d'une beauté comme Elena et Meredith mais ce qu'il intriguait le plus chez son petit pinson comme il aimait la surnommé, c'était sa joie de vivre, sa naïveté malgré son passé surnaturelle et surtout son sang qui avait l'air d'être aussi sucré qu'un gâteau au sucre.

-Il paraît que Sue Carson, s'était fait refaire les seins et cela lui va pas du tout, critiqua Elena d'une voix lasse.

-Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, Elena. Après tout c'est son choix pas le nôtre, rétorqua Bonnie hargneusement.

Autre chose qui intrigua Damon sur cette toute petite personne, son courage qui venait quand elle pouvait et surtout sa franchise outre mesure, bien sûr les autres étaient franches, mais ce n'était pas la même franchise. Meredith et Elena n'étaient pas les plus diplomates alors que Bonnie calmait souvent le jeu avec sa douceur dans sa voix de petite fille qui aurait fait fondre un cœur de pierre.

-Oui mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle l'a fait cela, elle était bien avant cette opération, s'entêta Elena.

-Certes, je ne peux que l'avouer, bon passons à autre chose comme la première fois avec Stefan, dit Bonni coquine suivis d'un éclat de rire des deux autres filles.

- C'était magnifique, épique, doux et grisant, finit par dire Elena en admiration total devant le cadet des Salvatore.

A l'entente de ses mots, Damon ne put réprimer une grimace et serrer ses dents blanches.

Une longue discussion s'ensuivit entre les trois meilleures amies mais Damon 'entendait que d'une oreille avant de sentir une personne tout près de lui, son odeur de lavande rosé, lui donnait une envie de la manger tout cru : Bonnie. Tournant sa tête pour la regarder et de lui intimer de partir, il se rendit compte que sous la clarté de la pleine lune, elle était magnifique vêtue d'une simple robe noire qui contrastait avec son teint fantomatique. Ses lèvres rosées s'étiraient en un sourire chaleureux faisant disparaitre les quelques points de rousseur sur son visage.

-Bonsoir Damon, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment avec un ton doucereux.

- Mon petit pinson, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle savait la réponse.

-Je vais bien et toi ? Répondit-il d'un ton agacé, il n'avait jamais aimé parler aux gens.

-Je vais bien mais je peux te demander quelque chose ? S'enquit-elle avec une voix posée et suave.

- Cela dépend de la chose, et de mon humeur mais sinon je suis tout ouïe, répondit le ténébreux vampire avec une indifférence totale.

-Raconte-moi, déclara-t-elle déterminée.

- Te raconter quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

- Ta vie, toute ta vie de ta naissance à maintenant, dit-elle en le regardant. Je veux savoir.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à Stefan ?

- Parce qu'il est occupé et je veux que cela soit toi.

Damon réfléchissait à tout va, que devait-il faire ? La rejeter ou tout lui dire ? Cela fera passer son temps et pus il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir son enfance. Damon utilisa son pouvoir sur Bonnie et vit qu'elle voulait le savoir et c'était purement innocent ce qu'elle lui demandait. Alors il accepta ce qui rendit Bonnie joyeuse et sautillante. Sans même avoir fait exprès elle lui fit un chaste baiser sur les lèvres rouge de Damon qui prit une teinte rosée.

-Calme-toi, dit-il. Viens, je t'emmène dans ma tanière, on sera tranquille.

- Oui, dit-elle en lui donnant sa main qu'elle serra fort.

Elle était là proche de lui, il pouvait voir chaque veine palpiter, chaque grain de beauté, tâche de rousseur. Damon l'emmena dans sa « chambre « spacieuse et ordonné, dans les tons blanc et noir, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Bonnie accourut quasiment se mettre à l'aise dans les coussins prêts de la cheminée pur se réchauffer, elle avait toujours été une grande frileuse.

Damon se servit un petit verre d'eau et donna à Bonnie une cannette de Coca-cola qu'il avait acheté dans un supermarché pour gouter à ce « délice « que Damon ne voulait plus vraiment. Elle but une gorgée et semblait attendre patiemment bien qu'elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

Damon s'asseyait en face d'elle en enlevant sa veste en cuir pour la poser religieusement sur le dossier de son fauteuil moelleux, il soupira et finit par dire :

-Je suis né le 24 Novembre 1497, à Florence dans une famille noble, ma mère, la comtesse Elizabeth de Rome et mon père le compte Giuseppe Salvatore de Florence, commença-t-il d'un ton résolu en regardant la petite rousse qui lui faisait un sourire encourageant.

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une toute petite histoire sympa. Cela ne doit compter que quelques chapitres tout au plus (environ 5).

J'espère avoir respecter les personnages au meilleur sinon dîtes-le moi, j'espère aussi de pas avoir fait de faute ( je le fais à 1h du matin mon cerveau s'embrouille un peu lol) .

Pour les dates et les choses du passé, ne me tenez pas rigueur car je ne sais strictement rien du tout du passé des Salvatore à part leur haine et Katherine, je l'invente et c'est leur histoire selon moi et non l'auteur.

Voilà laissez des reviews, cela me fera plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2 : La naissance

**Hello ! Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre de La Storia Di Salvatore. Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos reviews : **

_**Malika**_** : Je peux avouer que les Bamon sont très rare et ceci m'a guidé pour écrire sur eux, je te donne la suite j'espère rapidement (car je ne comprends rien à rien au site). **

_**EmLam **_**: Je préfère les fictions basées sur le livre car, i y a toujours quelque chose à approfondir, je viens de lire le huitième et malgré que dedans Damon redevienne mauvais, il n'empêche qu'il fait la bise à Bonnie. C'est ce lien que j'aime exploiter. **

_**Rime1 : **_**Je t'en remercie, tu as toujours été ma plus fidèle lectrice jusqu'ici, et non je ne suis pas un vrai écrivain malheureusement (c'est un métier très compliqué). Et le meilleur conseil qu'un professeur m'a donné, c'est plus tu lis du français, plus tu t'améliores en écriture. **

**«Ecrit une fiction Delena bonnie c'est nul! Rentre chez toi avec cette bonnie qui sert trop à rien et écrit du delena Elena est plus intéressante que bonnie. » J**

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire devant une telle immaturité concernant ce commentaire. Je n'ai contre les Delena mais là, ça me dépasse. De un, je déteste Elena car elle est intéressante que pour pleurer et se plaindre. Maintenant, je ne veux plus d'insulte comme celle-ci. Et la prochaine fois que quelqu'un veut critiquer lâchement comme ceux-ci donnez-moi votre skyrock ou votre nom , pour vous dire ma façon de penser. **

**Laissons place au chapitre 2 ! **

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Flashback : 1497, Florence, Italie **

Des cris résonnaient à travers le palazzo des Salvatore, les murs tremblaient devant la douleur de la maîtresse de maison : Elizabeth de Rome. Une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui se rependaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle était trempée de sueur qui dégoulinait de son front. Vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit, la jeune fille d'à peine 18 ans poussait des cris. Les sages-femmes s'affairèrent vivement autour d'elle, se préparant à recevoir l'héritier. Le maitre de la maison : Giuseppe Salvatore. Il était un homme aux teints assez pâle, petit et robuste, des cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi sombre.

Il regardait dehors, ne voulant pas voir sa tendre femme en train de mettre au monde son premier fils, Giuseppe ne voulait pas voir sa belle femme au visage déformé par la douleur de l'accouchement. Il regardait le paysage sombre en cette nuit tempétueuse de Novembre.

-Poussez vôtre seigneurie poussez, je vois sa tête venir, cria une sage-femme à la comtesse.

Si le compte avait l'air indifférent au sort de sa femme, à ces mots, il se tournait vers eux lentement, regardant sa femme d'un air hagard. La maîtresse poussait un dernier cri résonnant dans la pièce suivis des pleurs de nouveau-né. Le bébé était là, pleurent son flot de larme :

-C'est un garçon, votre grâce et il est en excellence forme, déclara la sage-femme, en le couvrant d'un paquet de linge pour ensuite le donner à la comtesse.

Bien que la comtesse fût essoufflée, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule fois à prendre son enfant dans les bras. Il était époustouflant, une petite masse brune sur la tête qui lui servait de cheveux, une peau pâle et les yeux d'un noir étincelant et des petites lèvres rosées. Essuyant quelques traces de sang sur son beau visage aux traits angéliques. La maîtresse de la maison ressentit de l'amour inconditionnel envers ce petit être, elle le souriait :

-Il est tellement beau, déclara-t-elle en le regardant avec admiration.

Giuseppe les regardait, penchant sa tête pour voir son héritier. Il le trouvait beau et déjà fougueux et le seul prénom qui lui venait en tête pour le décrire :

-Damon, dit-il solennellement.

**Fin du Flashback. **

-Tu es né un soir de tempête ? Demanda Bonnie superstitieuse.

-Oui d'après mon père, pourquoi ? Répondit-il avec incompréhension car lui n'était pas croyant en ces choses.

-C'est une superstition familiale, cela porte malheur sur le nouveau-né, Expliqua-t-elle à Damon.

-Reprenons, dit Damon qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ce sujet car il le savait déjà. Après un petit moment *familial*, j'ai été envoyé chez une nourrice jusqu'à ce que je cesse de boire en son sein, continua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Ta mère ne voulait pas te le donner ? Demanda Bonnie en arquant un sourcil curieux.

-A cet époque, les femmes étaient plus fragiles qu'aujourd'hui et si j'aurais bu au sein de ma mère, je l'aurais déjà fragilisé et risquer de la rendre stérile ce qui était impardonnable en ces temps-là et son rang ne lui donnait pas le choix, répondit-il en étendant ses jambes sur la petite table basse.

-Je vois, avant, vous étiez machiste c'est cela ? Conclut Bonnie en soupirant.

Pour seule réponse, Damon riait de sa moue boudeuse :

-Oui, les femmes étaient souvent mises à l'écart, dit-il. Passons, j'ai passé 1 an dans les bras de la nourrice bien que ma mère me disait souvent que j'avais l'étoffe d'un saltimbanque de cirque, dit-il ironique.

-Un saltimbanque ? Demanda Bonnie choquée, ne comprenant pas ce mot qui avait l'air ancien.

-Ce que maintenant vous dîtes, un clown, je n'arrêtais pas de faire des bêtises, expliqua-t-il.

Bonnie éclata de rire en voyant un petit Damon courir partout sur des jambes flageolantes et faire des bêtises et se faire gronder, sur son visage d'ange, une petite moue boudeuse. Cela devait être assez drôle à voir et elle avait toujours rêvé de le voir bébé à ce point-là.

-Je ne suis pas surprise, dit-elle en s'affalant dans les coussins moelleux.

Dans la pièce, une sorte de tension, qui n'était pas stressant, ni gênant car les deux résidants ne le sentit pas. L'osmose des deux personnes était en paix, une sorte de bien-être. Damon allait parler de ses démons d'enfance, sa carapace si dure que de la pierre allait voler en éclat. Bonnie avait toujours eu des sentiments pour lui mais elle s'efforçait de les cacher car Damon aimait Elena, pas elle. Mais il y avait une certaine attirance qu'il avait envers elle.

-Personne ne le serait, dit-il en se servant du café.

-Tu bois beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui est mort, murmura-t-elle gênée.

- On peut manger comme un humain, mais cela n'a aucun goût à part de le rehausser d'une chose assez fort pour qu'on le sente, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Tu n'as pas être honteuse.

-Je sais mais cela est bizarre de te voir si…., commença Bonnie.

-Humain ? La coupa-t-il interrogateur.

-Oui, je te vois plus comme le méchant dans l'histoire, dit-elle.

-On naît jamais méchant, on le devient, psalmodia-t-il.

-Alors qu'est ce qui t'as fait devenir méchant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'allais venir avant que tu me coupes mon petit pinson, dit-il avec malice que Bonnie en frissonna, sa voix était envoûtante, d'un ténor magnifique à l'accent italien.

-Oh pardonne moi continue, rougit-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais vu mon père venir me voir ou que très rarement, il venait voir mon éducation. Au bout d'un moment, ma mère avait arrêté de venir me voir, et le peu de fois que je la voyais, son ventre s'arrondissait de mois en mois, continua-t-il les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

-Elle attendait Stefan, Devina Bonnie.

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre de la Storia di Salvatore. **

**J'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute ? Et, que les personnages sont respectés ? **

**J'espère aussi que le Flashback vous a plu ! **

**Allez à vos reviews ! **

**Bisous Luna. **


	3. Chapter 3 : L'enfance

**Hello everybody , Comment vous allez ? Je suis là pour vous mettre le chapitre 3 avec un peu de retard mais j'ai eu une rageuse qui est un peu débile sur les bords (pas qu'un peu), elle se nomme Guest. **

**Voilà les commentaires sur mon deuxième chapitre qu'elle a mis : « Bonnie-Damon cest nimporte koi,faut pas rever sa arrivera pas dans les livre et la serie. Tu devrai écrire du delena cest 100 foi mieux Bonnie nest pas interesante conparer a Elena. a ton avis pourquoi cest elena le personage proncipal? » ou encore «Fuck! Delena en force! ». Que dire de cela ! Avec elle, je vais sortir de mes gondes et la fille, je te conseille un peu de te calmer avec moi, ou je vais vraiment m'énerver donc je te dis clairement que je gâcherais plus ma salive pour ta gueule. Maintenant si tu es intelligente, tu arrêtes de gâcher mes reviews et mon écriture avec ton orthographe pourri et ton agressivité envers ce couple. Tu m'as plus dégouté du Delena que me faire envie d'écrire avec ton personnage pourri du nom de Elena ( Capiche ? ) . Moi je suis Anti-Elena, tu comprends ? Alors maintenant laisse ma fiction tranquille et pour sûr que tu comprends bien le message, je te mets à la fin, ok ? **

**Sinon, pour les autres qui m'ont laissé des reviews très gentils (faut croire que cela existe !) , Je vous remercie tous en particulier Rime, ma confidente. Bamon , Tourmaline, Angylafan . **

**Bon je laisse place au chapitre 3 ! **

**Chapitre 3 : L'enfance **

**Flasback, 6 Mai 1501, Florence, Italie **

Damon se tenait à l'ombre d'un arbre qui le rafraichissait quelque peu de la chaleur étouffante qui secouait Florence. Debout, il avait déjà un air d'un petit homme sûr de lui, d'une taille assez petite et une maigreur extrême qui faisait ressortir sa peau blafarde et ses cernes qui creusaient son visage en forme de cœur d'où apparaissait quelque rondeur enfantin. Ses bras frêles et nu grâce aux « vêtements » ou plutôt guenille, étaient parcouru de bleu qui pour certain violaçait doucement. Il avait rien avoir avec un enfant de ses cheveux noirs ébènes à ses pieds en passant par ses yeux de la même couleur de ses cheveux bien qu'un peu plus doux, cependant, il avait une lueur de méchanceté , de rancune et surtout une tristesse qui envahissait peu à peu son cœur qui se comprimait, la mélancolie était là mais il ne voulait pas le montrer à son père qu'il était un petit faible . Fixant d'un air déterminé, le couple noble avec leur plus jeune fils qui jouait dans les bras de sa mère. Damon avait été heureux d'avoir un frère mais quand on l'envoyait dans des cachots noirs et humides car il l'avait approché, ou encore de l'envoyer violemment dans le mur, son père l'avait même de plus en plus battu.

Damon avait tenté de parler à sa mère, mais elle le regardait impassiblement comme si il n'existait pas avant de se détourner de lui pour aller voir son fils cadet qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à la comtesse, ce qui énerva d'avantage Damon. Malgré leur éloignement, le jeune garçon s'inquiétait pour sa mère qui toussait de plus en plus de sang, de devenir d'une pâleur fantomatique, il n'était pas dupe, sa maman allait mourir. Cela blessa, le petit cœur de Damon que sa mère ne voulait pas le voir dans ses derniers instants de vie, préférant de voir Stefan tout le temps. A cette pensée, Damon sentit son estomac se crisper lui donnant envie de vomir. Il ne devenait pas pleurer, sinon son père le battra encore et encore.

Le soir commençait à tomber sur Florence, l'air se refroidissait un peu ce qui était agréable. Damon revenait du jardin, de ses travaux et ses études, il vit des gardes accourir vers la chambre royale, Sans réfléchir , il les suivit à travers les longs et luxueux couloirs qui leur menait à cette chambre que Damon n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

L'inquiétude était en lui malgré qu'il faisait tout pour se montrer indifférent à tout cela mais quand il était venu voir la chambre. Ce qu'il vit , le choqua et là, il comprit ce qui arrivait à sa si belle mère qui était trempée de sueur , les yeux vert émeraude vitreux et révulsés. Quand elle le vit , elle avait l'air de reprendre un peu de sa noblesse mais rien ne faisait, Damon était déjà accablé de chagrin bien qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer.

-Damon, murmura-t-elle faiblement,

-Mère, répondit-il tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement du lit à baldaquin

-Tu es là , constata sa mère en prenant la petite main de Damon dans la sienne.

-Je suis là , la consola Damon en serrant sa main, le premier contact depuis 2 ans.

-Je suis désolée de tout, prends soin de Stefan pour moi, dit-elle en tremblant , sa respiration se fit lente,

Le chagrin et la colère accabla Damon, tout est pour Stefan même leur dernier mot ensemble, Cela le blessa , et malgré que son cœur le serra. Il embrassa avec douceur la joue de sa mère et malgré qu'il ne le pensait pas, il voulait la faire sourire une dernière fois :

-Bien mère, je le ferais pour vous, déclara-t-il.

Un sourire pâle s'étendit sur les lèvres de sa jeune mère qui s'éteigne , le regard vrillant le plafond impassiblement , La gorge sèche de Damon se serra , il ne devait pas pleurer, pas devant son père qui le fixait d'un air méchant et haineux :

-C'est ta faute, tu es un monstre, tu finiras seules, pars loin de là , loin de ta chère mère, hurla son père fou de rage avant de lui donner une gifle.

Bien évidemment, Damon en a toujours été le fautif de tout avec lui. Damon partit dans sa chambre qui se trouvait vers celle des domestiques bien qu'un peu plus luxueuse. S'enfermant, il laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues, la mort de sa mère, Stefan, la haine de son père tout partit dans ses larmes. Tout était de sa faute.

**Fin du Flashback **

Tout était silencieux dans la pièce, seul les sanglots de Bonnie retentissaient dedans. Damon regardait ses larmes dévaler ses joues, mais il devait continuer son récit quoiqu'il arrive, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça comme pour tenter de la calmer :

-Ton père était méchant, déclara Bonnie en tentant de ravaler ses pleurs.

-Non mon père était triste et mon frère ressemblait trop à notre mère, pour lui jeter la faute alors moi, j'étais la bonne cible, répondit Damon.

Bonnie se calma quelque peu , tant elle a été émue par cette histoire triste . Elle laissa donc Damon, continuer son récit, tout.

-Peu de temps après , j'étudie , faisais du sport, et j'étais le plus souvent puni ou restais le plus souvent dans l'ombre de mon petit frère qui de plus en plus prenait ma place, jusqu'à aller donner l'héritage à lui alors qu'il devait être à moi. J'étais dans son ombre et le protégeais du mieux que je pouvais, malgré mon père, bien que je pouvais pas cacher ma jalousie et ma colère qui se transformait peu à peu à de la haine envers Stefan, continua Damon en berçant toujours Bonnie plus par habitude que pour la consoler .

-Je suis passée de l'enfant solitaire et sombre à un adolescent rebelle et bagarreur, bien que j'étudiais souvent, je prenais des muscles de plus en plus. Je voulais battre tout le monde et surtout avoir pour une fois le dessus sur mon père, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver vu sa vieillesse par rapport à cet époque. Je courrais de fille en fille, de bar en bar vers l'âge de 15 ans ou bientôt j'allais en université parce que mon père pouvait plus me voir.

- Mais tu n'étais pas un peu trop jeune ? Demanda Bonnie ahuris.

-Oh non à cet époque là , j'étais adulte à cet âge là et je parlais 10 langues dont le latin couramment, répondit-il.

-Wahou !

Il sourit fière de son effet devant la petite rousse qui rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes fatales comme Elena mais il était beaucoup plus attendri devant un petit visage innocente comme celui de Bonnie. Sans réfléchir , il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et sur ses lèvres et un doux frisson parcourut les deux êtres aux talents surnaturelles.

Il se détacha d'elle quelque temps après , et il reprit en oubliant sa gêne , car Bonnie avait répondu à son baiser. Il était enivrant, passionnelle , doux et somptueux selon Damon :

-Je rentrais tous les week-end, là-bas , j'avais pris un peu la grosse tête et j'étais arrogant. Jusqu'à ce que j'avais atteint un certain âge , 19 ans, j'étais rentré pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon frère , on avait pas arrêté de se disputer , de se battre depuis la mort de notre mère qui avec les progrès de la médecin, j'avais découvert qu'elle avait une insuffisance rénale dû à l'accouchement de Stefan. Alors je l'ai hais plus que je le devais, car ma mère ne tenait pas à moi enfin pas autant que Stefan. Ma vie était normale , je courrais après les filles , l'argent et surtout, je me faisais souvent exclure de quelques jours ou quelques mois de l'université à cause de mes bêtises et mon irrespect envers le règlement ce qui entraînait des disputes envers mon père , qui ne pouvait plus me battre car j'étais plus fort que lui. L'été arrivait sur Florence, j'étais rentré encore à cause d'une exclusion mais une personne est venue perturber ma vie , raconta Damon en s'éloignant doucement de Bonnie pour cause : le baiser

-Katherine, s'écria-t-elle.

**Voilà , voilà. Le chapitre 3. On verra Katherine , rentrer dedans, je vous laisse lire et mettre des reviews pour ceux qui aiment ! **

**Alors Guest , je remets ce que j'ai écris afin qu'elle comprend parce que son cerveau a l'air d'être long à la détente :****« Bonnie-Damon cest nimporte koi,faut pas rever sa arrivera pas dans les livre et la serie. Tu devrai écrire du delena cest 100 foi mieux Bonnie nest pas interesante conparer a Elena. a ton avis pourquoi cest elena le personage proncipal? » ou encore «Fuck! Delena en force! ». Que dire de cela ! Avec elle, je vais sortir de mes gondes et la fille, je te conseille un peu de te calmer avec moi, ou je vais vraiment m'énerver donc je te dis clairement que je gâcherais plus ma salive pour ta gueule. Maintenant si tu es intelligente, tu arrêtes de gâcher mes reviews et mon écriture avec ton orthographe pourri et ton agressivité envers ce couple. Tu m'as plus dégouté du Delena que me faire envie d'écrire avec ton personnage pourri du nom de Elena ( Capiche ? ) . Moi je suis Anti-Elena, tu comprends ? Alors maintenant laisse ma fiction TRANQUILLE ! **

**Voilà, laissez vos reviews ! **


	4. Chapter 4 : Son premier Amor

**Hello , tout le monde , je suis désolée du retard mais c'était compliqué . **

**Merci à tous vos reviews , à tout le monde . **

**Chapitre 4 : Le premier Amour **

**Flashback : Florence ,1516 **

Damon était en route vers sa ville natale, Florence. Son cheval noir qui répondait au nom d'Epona. Il galopait ayant été viré définitivement de son université. Plus rien n'était de lui, enfant. Ses cheveux noirs de jais cachés sur une coiffe, son visage pâle, ses lèvres rosées et des yeux noirs qui vous fixent avec intensité. Tout en lui, attirait ou vous faisait respecter, de par sa carrure athlétique et son charme naturel.

Passant dans la ville, en essayant de ne pas regarder la population mourir de faim et d'oublier l'odeur infâme qui émanait des cadavres et des rues pollués de rejet des paysans. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Damon préparait mentalement un discours pour essayer de rassurer son père sur son avenir. Il n'avait rien à faire de la bienséance, il n'allait pas hériter du siège important qu'entretenait son père.

Le jeune homme de 19 ans, arriva bien vite devant le palais de son père qui l'attendait patiemment sur le parvis. Giuseppe Salvatore avait un air sévère sur son visage marqué par la vieillesse et les soucis de son fils aîné qui l'entraînait dans des situations précaires et inconfortable. Mais Damon, ne le regardait pas. Trop occupé à admirer la merveilleuse créature qui se tenait à côté de lui. Une jolie blonde à la peau pâle et parfaite, des yeux bleus lapis-lazulis à la lueur malicieuse ce qui les faisait briller. La jeune femme portait une robe bleu roi , qui mettait ses formes en valeur .

-Bonsoir Damon, déclara Giuseppe d'une froideur extrême, faisant comprendre à son fils que c'était une politesse.

-Bonsoir père, répondit Damon en fixant toujours la jeune fille.

-Je te présente la fille du baron allemand : Katherine Von Sherwittz.

-Enchanté mademoiselle Von Sherwittz, Déclara Damon poliment en faisant un baisemain à la créature.

Pour seule réponse, elle gloussa et sa voix cristalline retentit comme un doux carillon aux oreilles de Damon :

-Enchanté, je vous en prie appelez-moi Katherine, railla-t-elle.

Un sourire entendu apparut sur les lèvres du concerné. Giuseppe, les laissa là. Voulant peut-être passer du temps avec ses maîtresses ou une affaire importante à régler. Cela Damon ne voulait pas le savoir et ne le saura sans doute jamais.

Un silence pesant revenu au galop. Katherine ne départit pas de son sourire malicieux :

-On m'a appris que vous étiez un excellent danseur concernant la Bassadanza, vous aimeriez me l'apprendre ? Demanda-t-elle timide.

-Mais bien entendu, s'enquit –il en lui apprenant des pas.

Des heures passèrent et ils dansèrent, s'envolait dans un autre monde. En entendant le rire carillonnant de Katherine, Damon se sentit partit dans un autre monde, là où il était heureux pour la première fois depuis 17 ans.

**Fin du Flashback **

-La bassadanza ? Je ne connais pas cette danse, dit Bonnie en réfléchissant.

-C'est une danse florentine qui a peu à peu disparu, expliqua Damon.

-Tu me montre les pas ? Demanda Bonnie timidement avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues.

Damon rigola, cela sonnait comme une mélodie suave et harmonieuse, ce qui éblouissait souvent Bonnie. Elle l'aimait, la jeune rouquine le trouvait beau, spécial et mystérieux. De cela, la jeune médium en était tombée amoureuse mais Damon éprouvait juste une affection, une affection qui s'était transformée en de l'amour interdit. Le vampire ténébreux préférait les femmes puissantes comme Elena, ou les femmes froides comme Meredith. Mais pas les petites rouquines à la joie de vivre et peureuse avant tout, contre toute attente Damon éprouvait des forts sentiments envers elle.

Il prit Bonnie et dansait avec elle en lui expliquant les pas à suivre, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. L'atmosphère était grisante, ces deux personnes se sentaient ivres, heureux et surtout seul au monde.

Des heures passèrent et Damon se sentait revenir des siècles en arrière avec Katherine sauf que la fille en question était de loin plus mignonne, plus gentille que la jolie blonde.

Ne pensant qu'à son propre plaisir et les lèvres tentant de la rouquine, le vampire suivit son instinct et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la rouquine. Un frisson les parcourut de part en part, ils n'avaient jamais ressenti cela avec quelqu'un d'autre même pas Elena.

Le baiser dura quelque minute. Minute auquel le silence, les caresses et les langues qui dansèrent ensembles. Des minutes magnifiques. Ils se relâchèrent pour respirer, se regardant. Leurs yeux parlèrent pour eux. Damon ne pouvait le nier à Bonnie et se mentir.

-C'est intense comme danse, railla Bonnie dans un murmure.

- Et cela peut-être plus si tu veux, dit-il avec un rictus.

-Bon continue, décida Bonnie.

Il soupira :

-Rien à dire, tu connais ce moment-là, moi et mon frère se bagarrèrent pour la même fille, jusqu'à en mourir, dit-il soudainement las.

-Comment cela s'est passé la transformation en vampire ? Demanda Bonnie.

-Mal, très mal .

**Voili , voilou . Encore désolé du retard . Laissez des reviews . Bisous Luna . **


End file.
